


【拉郎】愿赌服输

by Rain0704714



Series: 绝妙拉郎 [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp：舍甫琴科 X 津琴科哄人开心之作，ooc算我的。
Relationships: Oleksandr Zinchenko/Andriy Shevchenko
Series: 绝妙拉郎 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847584
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【拉郎】愿赌服输

23:00pm

Zinchenko站在Shevchenko的房间门口，举起手，又放下。再举起手，再放下。他已经重复了这个动作不下十次，没有一次能够敲响大门。

如果有其他队友路过，肯定觉得他头脑有毛病，犹豫这么久干嘛呢？但他宁愿被误认为有毛病，也不愿意太莽撞，俗话说：犹豫就会败北，冲动就会白给。

他收回手，抹了把脸，看了一眼手机，屏幕上是Yarmolenko的短信：

“愿赌服输。”

前一天晚上，Zinchenko和队里最好的朋友Yarmolenko一起玩了把使命召唤。1VS1的生死局，谁输了谁就要接受惩罚。

“什么惩罚比较好呢？”提出这个想法的Zinchenko坏笑着说：“不管是什么都要愿赌服输哦？”

“当然。”

结局出乎意料，Yarmolenko大获全胜，气的Zinchenko把鼠标差点砸了。

“我来想想惩罚啊，”胜利者装模作样地考虑了一会儿，说道：“明天训练，你要去亲第一个和你打招呼的人。”

Zinchenko仿佛挨了一拳，表情扭曲：“太狠了吧，万一第一个和我打招呼的是保洁阿姨呢？”

“那你也得认了，说不定还能收获一枚乌克兰铁杆球迷呢。”

Yarmolenko幸灾乐祸的笑，他们都知道这个世界上乌克兰球迷其实就等于Shevchenko球迷，来观看他们公开训练和比赛的，有一大半都穿着Shevchenko的球衣，恨不得当众冲进球场，只为和教练先生合影。

他们既开心又有一些羡慕，开心是因为Shevchenko确实值得这么多人的喜爱，羡慕是因为——谁不想和美女球迷合影啊！

Zinchenko愿赌服输的爬上自己的床，Yarmolenko很快在隔壁床铺上睡的不省人事，他却翻来覆去地怎么也睡不着，他怕一睁眼就看到保洁阿姨对他露出姨母笑。

俗话又说：怕什么来什么。Zinchenko好不容易睡着后，就梦见了保洁阿姨，顺便还让酒店经理出了个镜。这位秃头中年男子和保洁阿姨站在一起，同他打招呼，而Yarmolenko就在旁边起哄，让他选一个亲。

Zinchenko猛然惊醒，刷的一下坐起来。隔壁床已经空了，Yarmolenko向来起的比较早，而Zinchenko仗着自己吃饭快，总是喜欢赖个床。

可今天他赖不动了，因为在梦境最后，他看到了Shevchenko。他的教练一脸复杂的看着他，似乎在表达：没想到你有这个癖好。

和被教练目睹全程比起来，亲保洁阿姨都显得不那么恐怖了。Zinchenko立刻决定去找Yarmolenko取消这个赌约，换成什么事都可以。

7:00am

Zinchenko来到餐厅，时间还很早，餐厅的人并不多，他很快便找到了Yarmolenko。高大的乌克兰人正在挑选早餐，Zinchenko向他快步走过去。

而就在这个时候，他迎面撞上了Shevchenko。

“早上好，”教练先生的声音非常温柔：“你今天怎么起的这么早？”

Zinchenko石化了。

9:00am

训练场上，Yarmolenko又在和Zinchenko咬耳朵。他俩关系好，讲小话是常有的事，可今天Zinchenko完全不想听他说话，因为只要他一开口，必然是：

“你准备什么时候去亲教练？”

“不要开玩笑了，拜托，换什么人都可以，”Zinchenko濒临崩溃：“哪怕是保洁阿姨，酒店经理都行。”

Yarmolenko耸耸肩，说：“可是第一个和你打招呼的是教练，你自己说的，愿赌服输。”

Zinchenko快对这个词PTSD了，他实在想象不出亲到Shevchenko的场景。

在Zinchenko还认分不清俱乐部和国家队的年纪，就会穿着Shevchenko的球衣，追着皮球到处跑了，那时几乎人人都是Shevchenko的球迷。乌克兰著名笑话之一：他们可能不知道总统叫什么，但是绝对不会不认识Shevchenko。

后来Zinchenko真的成为了一名职业球员，他的名字有时会被媒体放在Shevchenko旁边，这让他倍感荣光。

再后来，他被选进了乌克兰国家队。

Zinchenko还记得去国家队报道的前一晚，他几乎彻夜难眠，导致第二天眼睛下两个浓浓的黑眼圈。但这不妨碍他的追星行为，当Shevchenko握住他的手的时候，他的心脏跳的飞快。教练的手掌干燥而温暖，力度不大不小刚刚好，让年轻的乌克兰小伙感到头晕目眩，结结巴巴地说不出话来。

Shevchenko看出了他的紧张，没有为难他，只是对他笑了笑。男人笑起来眼角有细细的笑纹，像一条漂亮的鱼尾巴。那鱼儿啪的从水里跃出来，狠狠地砸进Zinchenko的心底。

他想，Shevchenko已经退役许多年，从过政，又做了教练，可他一定还能够给整个乌克兰带来奇迹。

国家队第一次团建，Zinchenko是最活跃的那一个，他完全恢复了本性，又唱又跳，表演节目，把全场人逗的开怀大笑。

Shevchenko也在其中，他趴在椅背上微笑着看着Zinchenko对着手机上的歌词唱歌，那头看上去有些扎手的金发在吊灯的照射下相当耀眼，每一根都充满了活力。

“你俩又在说什么悄悄话呢？”

一只手按到了Zinchenko的头顶，带着宠溺揉了一把他的头发。Zinchenko差点吓的尖叫了，他要怎么回答？总不能说“我俩在聊如何亲到教练”吧？

Yarmolenko偷偷捏了捏Zinchenko的胳膊，然后丢下他飞快的溜了。于是Zinchenko只能像个被班主任抓包的学生，寻找着搪塞的词汇。

“我们...我们在聊你，教练，”Zinchenko第一个先卖队友：“Yarmolenko说你是他的偶像。”

“是吗，谢谢。”

“其实我们所有队员都很崇拜你。”Zinchenko擅作主张的代表全队，开始放彩虹屁，Shevchenko也不打断他，边聆听着，边在场上踱步。直到Zinchenko的彩虹屁放完，他才悠悠地说：“谢谢，不过对于我来说，你们也是我的偶像。”

“啊？”

Shevchenko解释道：“你们完成了很多我都没有做到的事情，比如预选赛和友谊赛的这些进球，这些胜利，你们甚至还战胜了葡萄牙！”

****“这些奇迹，是你们带来的。”** **

****

Zinchenko怔怔地看着他，教练很少说这样的话。虽然他在每场比赛前都会发表长篇大论鼓励球员，比赛时在场边大喊着加油，但“你们也是我的偶像”说的实在是太重了，让Zinchenko有一瞬间的不知所措。

他感觉加上了这份沉重的心，竟慢慢的变得轻盈起来，飞到了不知道什么地方。

Shevchenko和他说了几句训练上的事，就去指导别的队员了。Zinchenko低着头颠了一会球，忽然蹲下身嗤嗤的笑起来。

18:00pm

Yarmolenko用恨你不争的语气叫到：“什么，你们早上聊了那么久，居然还没亲到？”

“我真的不行啊，换一个人吧。”

Yarmolenko不跟他废话，直接下最后通牒：“今天你不完成惩罚，我就把哪件事曝光！”

“哪件事？”

“就是你半夜说梦话喊妈妈的事。”

Zinchenko再次石化。喊妈妈不是什么丢脸的事，反正是说梦话而已。但是被曝光就是件丢脸的事了，他还是有那么点偶像包袱的，不想让那些远在曼彻斯特的粉丝们认为他是个没断奶的小孩。

这就是他半夜十一点敲响Shevchenko房门的原因。

在这一刹那，Zinchenko祈求Shevchenko不在房间，或者已经睡觉，这样他就可以再活一个晚上。然而真是事与愿违，Shevchenko不仅没有睡觉，还很快开了门。

“有什么事儿？”

“呃.....”Zinchenko挠着头，踌躇着。教练先生人美心善地说道：“有事情就进来说吧，别站在门口。”

Zinchenko不敢进去，他怕进去了就不好跑了。

“我有件事想告诉你，”Zinchenko深呼吸一口气：“是一个秘密。”

“好，你说吧，我保证不告诉别人。”

金发的小乌克兰人咬着嘴唇，犹豫着，Shevchenko就很有耐心的等着他开口。最终Zinchenko憋不住了，他示意Shevchenko凑近一点。

“秘密就，我觉得—— ** **奇迹是我们一起带来的。**** ”

他微微踮脚，在教练先生的脸上轻轻的亲了一口。

像蜻蜓点在水面上的那一下，这个吻只维持了0.1秒就结束了。在这0.1秒里，Zinchenko找到了那颗飞的不知道哪里去的心，它正欢快的跳向Shevchenko的怀抱。

亲完这一下，Zinchenko飞快的跑掉了，那速度，连最快的前锋都追不上。Shevchenko不明所以的摸了摸自己的脸，上面还残存着嘴唇的一丝温度。

0:00

Yarmolenko依旧睡得香甜，Zinchenko依旧睁着双眼。

他已经带着一脑袋的浆糊躺了一个小时了。

这是一个不寻常的日子，他和队友打了一个不寻常的赌，Shevchenko和他说了一些不寻常的话，他给了Shevchenko一个不寻常的吻。

Zinchenko怀疑Shevchenko要因为他不寻常的举动，把他开除了。

这简直太糟糕了，比同时亲保洁阿姨和酒店经理还糟糕。Zinchenko沮丧地翻了个身，然后发现自己的手机屏幕亮着，上面是一条短信。

[刚才是什么意思？]

没想到他居然直接来问了！Zinchenko尴尬的不知道该如何回复，接着短信又来了一条：

[贿赂教练？]跟着一个调皮的笑脸。

Zinchenko赶忙说：[不是！是和Yarmolenko打的赌啦。]

Shevchenko好半天没回复，Zinchenko准备编辑道歉的措辞了，都他妈赖Yarmolenko，睡得跟死猪似的，自己却在这里可怜兮兮的道歉。

然而没等他编辑好短信，Shevchenko的消息就发送过来了。

[我希望下次不是因为赌约才亲我。]

Zinchenko第三次石化了。

END


End file.
